Resolução de Ano Novo
by Gabrielle Briant
Summary: Mais uma vez, Severo Snape recebe a perturbadora visita de Narcissa Malfoy no seu pequeno esconderijo no meio das montanhas. Dessa vez, é véspera de ano novo. OneShot. Pós HPB. Continuação de Não Tão Ruim. COMPLETA.


_**Todos os personagens que vc reconhecer pertencem à J. K. Rowling. Eu não quero e nem vou lucrar com o que escrever.**_

**XxXxXxX**

**Resolução de Ano Novo**

_**Gabrielle Briant**_

**XxXxXxX**

Uma brisa gelada entrava pela janela displicentemente aberta naquela manhã de primeiro de janeiro de 1998. O silêncio era o único imperador, até que uma coruja entrou pela janela e lá deixou cair pesadamente um jornal.

O barulho dos papéis caindo no chão foi tão ínfimo que seria incapaz de incomodar qualquer um que dormisse... mas foi suficiente para despertar do sono o comensal da morte que gozava de um dos seus raros momentos de paz.

Severo Snape sentou-se na cama. Ainda estava sem roupas.

Suspirou, colocando as mãos na cabeça. Sim, a noite anterior tinha sido um erro. Um grande erro que não daria em nada.

'_É impossível.'_

Olhou ao redor da pequena cabana. No chão, ele pôde ver o elegante longo branco que ela usara na noite anterior quando chegou à sua casa.

_Ela_.

Quase temendo que não fossem verdade todas as lembranças que ele tinha da noite anterior, virou o rosto para vislumbrar a mulher que dormia profundamente ao seu lado.

O corpo escultural estava precariamente coberto pelos lençóis pobres. A pele alva e aveludada quase gritava pelo seu toque, pelos seus carinhos... As cascatas de fios platinados espalhavam-se pelo travesseiro. E o rosto... o misto de felicidade e tranqüilidade moldavam divinamente a sua face. Narcissa Malfoy nunca estivera tão linda.

Tomando cuidado para não despertar a bela mulher do seu sono profundo, Severo levantou-se da cama. Vestiu-se rapidamente, antes de pegar o Profeta Diário que há pouco a coruja trouxera e ver a manchete que estampava a primeira página.

Era exatamente sobre o motivo que tinha levado Narcissa a procurá-lo na noite anterior: a invasão comensal a Azkaban.

Suspirou, tentando se concentrar na matéria, mas com a cabeça ligada apenas no que tinha acontecido há algumas horas...

**XxXxXxX**

_Batidas insistentes na porta o despertou da sua leitura._

_Ele bufou, levantando-se._

_Se fosse mais um daqueles adolescentes trouxas que Merlin sabe como descobriram aquele lugar remoto para fazer aquela barulhenta festinha de reveillon, ele não responderia por si._

_Sacando a sua varinha, ele abriu a porta... e quase caiu estatelado no chão._

_Com um vestido muito decotado para a temperatura que fazia naquela noite, Narcissa Malfoy estava parada à sua porta._

_Cabelos muito loiros, pele muito alva e o vestido branco, faziam-na se confundir com a densa neve... e contrastar estonteantemente com o negro da noite. Ele quase deixou de escutar o barulho que os malditos adolescentes trouxas faziam, olhando para a bela estátua de gelo que estava á sua frente._

_ - Severo._

_Ele se afastou, para deixá-la entrar, ainda sem conseguir tirar os olhos dela._

_Fechou a porta, enquanto ela sorria, nervosa._

_ - O que está acontecendo lá fora? Todos enlouqueceram?_

_ - _Trouxas_. Ainda quero saber como eles conseguiram chegar aqui._

_Ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro, vez por outra tropeçando na longa veste. Parecia procurar palavras._

_ - Narcissa? Porque não se senta?_

_Ela parou, o olhando. Os olhos, ele pôde perceber, estavam marejados._

_ - Eu... eu prefiro ficar de pé._

_Severo assentiu, dando um passo ao encontro dela._

_ - O que aconteceu?_

_ - Eu estava numa festa de ano novo quando me encontrei com Pansy Parkinson, a namoradinha de Draco. Eu pensei que eles passariam a noite juntos – ela soluçou – mas ele não estava com ela. Você sabe para onde ele foi, não?_

_Ele se aproximou um pouco mais, tomando cuidado com o que falaria._

_ - Sim, Narcissa, eu s..._

_Mas, antes que ele pudesse terminar de responder, ela agarrou o colarinho dele e o trouxe para perto. A proximidade o atormentava tanto quanto as lágrimas que agora escorriam pelo rosto dela._

_ - E você não me falou nada? Não _fez_ nada?Meu filho pode morrer!_

_Ele segurou os pulsos frágeis dela, tentando acabar com aquela proximidade incomoda, mas ela não se deixou afastar._

_ - Ele não vai morrer, Narcissa. Se você não se lembra, ele já teve uma tarefa bem mais difícil do que invadir Azkaban! E ele está acompanhado de muita gente boa!_

_ - Severo, é a prisão mais segura do mundo!_

_ - Tão segura que há pouco tempo presenciou uma fuga em massa!_

_ - Mas agora não temos mais a cooperação dos Dementadores! Existem feitiços, e trasgos, e aurores..._

_ - E você acha que o lorde das trevas não explicou como quebrar as barreiras, os feitiços... não trouxe os trasgos para o nosso lado? Não deu um jeito de diminuir a segurança? Nada vai acontecer! Nada!_

_Ela desviou o olhar._

_ - Nem com o meu marido?_

_Ele se calou por um momento. Não esperava que ela perguntasse pelo marido. Aliás, _desejava_ que ela não perguntasse por ele. Nunca mais._

_ - Nem com Lúcio – ele respondeu com a expressão mais dura. – Ele já pagou pelas suas falhas com o tempo que passou preso._

_Ela passou um momento calada. Quando voltou a virar o rosto para o dele – Severo percebeu mais uma vez o quão perto eles estavam –, já não tinha mais lágrimas nos olhos._

_ - Você realmente acha que o meu filho e o meu marido voltarão ilesos?_

_ - Sim._

_Ela deu um sorriso amarelo de quem não está muito convencida e os dois mergulharam num profundo silêncio._

_Silêncio em que os seus olhos não se desgrudavam e em que as suas bocas ficavam inexplicavelmente secas. Em que as suas mãos ficavam frias e suadas... talvez até um tanto trêmulas. Em que os seus corações batiam fortes e num só ritmo, em que seus corpos se tornavam tão quentes, mesmo que eles se sentissem frios, implorando pelo calor do corpo próximo. _

_Silêncio no qual o olhar dele se desviou para a boca dela, que se entreabriu para um suspiro quente e leve. No qual os olhos dela se fechavam e ela inclinava o rosto, oferecendo os seus lábios à ele._

_Silêncio quebrado por uma série de explosões._

_Os dois se separaram, ofegantes. Ele exclamou:_

_ - O que diabo é isso?_

_Narcissa expiou a janela de vidro, que refletia luzes multicoloridas._

_De repente, ela sorriu._

_ - Fogos de artifício. É meia noite! Feliz ano novo, Severo._

_E então, ele o fez._

_Por mais incomum, inesperado e completamente contra tudo o que ele tinha feito na vida dele, ele o fez._

_Talvez movido pelo momento estranho que eles tinham acabado de passar, talvez pela paixão quase incontrolável que ele vinha sentindo nos últimos tempos, ou apenas pelo fato de muitos acharem que aquilo dá sorte quando feito no ano novo, Severo deu dois passos à frente, agarrou Narcissa pelos cabelos e fez os seus lábios se encostarem, num mais que esperado beijo._

_Quando os dois lentamente se separaram, Narcissa suspirou, encantada._

_ - Severo... Eu amo você._

_E voltou a fazer contato com o corpo dele. As mãos deslizavam pelo seu rosto, seus lábios._

_Ele sentiu que tudo estava para ficar mais interessante – ou perigoso – quando as mãos dela começaram a desabotoar a sua camisa._

_Na ponta dos pés, Narcissa passou a depositar beijinhos leves no rosto dele, no pescoço..._

_ - Eu amo você._

_O abraçou._

_ - Eu me apaixonei por você._

_Mordeu a orelha dele em desespero._

_ - Você é o melhor homem que eu já conheci na minha vida._

_E ele não quis mais saber da racionalidade quando o vestido dela caía e revelava o corpo que ele tanto cobiçava._

**XxXxXxX**

Um tímido gemido que vinha da cama foi suficiente para despertá-lo dos devaneios que a mera lembrança da noite passada trazia.

Severo Snape voltou o seu olhar para a mulher que puxava um pouco do lençol para cobrir o seu corpo nu e bocejava, enquanto graciosamente sentava-se.

Ele poderia jurar o rosto dela corou quando os seus olhares finalmente se cruzaram.

- Bom dia, Severo.

Ele baixou o jornal, privando-se da reportagem que vinha tentando, sem muito sucesso, ler com atenção.

A sua voz saiu mais áspera do que pretendera.

- Bom dia, Narcissa. Espero que tenha dormido bem.

O sorriso se alargou.

- Ah, como uma pedra.

Ela o olhou por um momento, talvez esperando que ele votasse à cama e retomasse as carícias de horas atrás... mas, como ele se negou qualquer movimento, ela levantou-se, arrastando as cobertas brancas pelo chão.

Corando visivelmente, ela disse.

- Estou nua.

Severo quase não pode se privar de sorrir.

- Eu preciso lhe lembrar o motivo?

- Como eu poderia esquecer? – Ela se abaixou para pegar o traje que ainda se encontrava jogado no chão. – Isso parece ter muito pano para ser vestido numa manhã.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Está frio.

- Nem tanto.

Ao dizer isso, Narcissa deixou que o lençol deslizasse pelo seu corpo, revelando-o mais uma vez para Severo... que não pôde se furtar de contemplar cada centímetro dele, de desfrutar da bela visão.

Agora, mais do que nunca, Narcissa surtia um efeito avassalador sobre Snape... Ela conseguira, depois de passar a noite com ele, penetrar nas suas mais profundas defesas... e ele não gostava nem um pouco disso.

Decidido, levou os seus olhos de volta para o jornal... embora a concentração fosse inexistente.

Sem sobreaviso, Cissy afastou dele o jornal, sentou-se em seu colo e começou a afagar-lhe os cabelos.

- O que tanto tem nesse jornal que é mais interessante do que eu?

Ele suspirou.

- Notícias sobre a invasão a Azkaban.

Como se tivesse recebido um grande balde de água fria, Narcissa pulou do colo de Severo e voltou para a cama, onde novamente cobriu o seu corpo e sentou-se ereta, com uma expressão séria e – por que não dizer – assustada.

- O que diz?

- Houve certas... _complicações_ na missão.

Ele jamais revelaria que as tais complicações só aconteceram porque _ele_ informou à Ordem da Fênix de todos os planos que foram cuidadosamente traçados pelo Lorde das Trevas e por ele mesmo.

- Complicações? – Narcissa franziu o cenho, preocupada – Mas... Draco?

- Não houve prisões ou mortes. Draco certamente está bem.

Ela mordeu ligeiramente o lábio. Estava aliviada, mas algo ainda a incomodava...

- E o meu marido?

Severo não conseguiu deixar de desviar o seu olhar.

- Com as complicações, os comensais não puderam soltar todos os prisioneiros, como planejado... apenas os mais importantes foram soltos. Lúcio está entre eles, não se preocupe.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Que o Lorde não o soltaria apenas para se vingar pessoalmente por seus erros. Ele apenas soltou o pessoal que julgou indispensável. O seu marido foi perdoado e não corre mais perigo.

Ela jamais saberia o quanto o seu suspiro de aliviado doeu em Severo.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou... e foi ele quem retomou a conversa.

- O que você vai fazer agora, Cissy?

Ela deu de ombros, tentando sorrir.

- Cumprir a minha obrigação, Severo. Farei o que uma Black tem que fazer... O que uma _Malfoy_ tem que fazer.

Ele se levantou, caminhando para a janela de vidro.

O seu olhar perdeu-se na paisagem alva. Como se estivesse dando uma bronca num aluno do primeiro ano, ele disse:

- Uma mulher de puro sangue não deve ficar andando com um mestiço. Muito menos _dormindo_ com ele. E menos ainda se ela é casada.

- Eu não me importo com o seu sangue.

- Se importa. Você sabe que, no fundo, se import...

Narcissa quase gritou, indignada.

- _Eu não sou Bellatrix_.

Ela suspirou, tentando buscar controle. Com a voz ainda um pouco alterada, explicou-se.

- Se eu ficasse, seria um escândalo.

- Eu sei.

- E agora... nada mais pode acontecer, sabe? Lúcio... se um dia ele descobre... eu sou _casada_ com ele.

- Eu sei.

- É impossível.

- Eu sei.

E silêncio.

Depois de uns três minutos, Severo sentiu os delicados braços de Narcissa envolvê-lo pela cintura, num carinhoso abraço.

Virou-se.

Narcissa já estava vestida e penteada, pronta para voltar para a sua casa, seu marido, sua vida.

Um pequeno fio de lágrima chamou a atenção dele.

Com a voz embargada, ela sussurrou:

- Eu amo você.

E, sem esperar resposta, saiu.

Com pesar, Severo viu pela janela aquela bela figura desaparecer na paisagem.

Ele estava certo desde o início: era impossível.

Quase riu quando percebeu que a sua única resolução de ano novo era tirar Narcissa Malfoy da sua cabeça.

**XxXxXxX**

_**fim**_

**XxXxXxX**

_Gostou? Odiou? Revise!_


End file.
